In Pieces
by Daianta
Summary: Collection of five music memes. Featuring Destiel, Sabriel and Browley.
1. All I Wanted

**In Pieces**

- Daianta

_Song meme:_

_Pick a character, pairing or fandom you like_

_Put iTunes or equivalent media player on random_

_For each song that plays, write something related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You have only the time frame of the song: no planning beforehand, you start when it starts, and no lingering afterwards; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No fair skipping songs either, you have to take what comes by chance!)_

_Do five of these, then post._

**All I wanted**

I don't own Supernatural. I feel we've helped the show develop over the years with our absolute love and dedication, but we don't own it.

This made me feel like such a slow typist... But the song wasn't that long, really. I'm gonna do five for the SPN fandom, five for _Teen Wolf_ and five for _Pokémon_. I think... The song's by Paramore.

Tentatively posting this. I had it finished ages ago, but it's been collecting dust. I have my step-dad's funeral on Tuesday, so I've been keeping myself busy until then.

* * *

><p><em>Word Count: 180<em>

Crowley made Bobby feel like a child. It was Crowley who had taught him to walk again; even though he had given his soul in return. And although it took a good few fights to get his soul back, Bobby believed it was because Crowley wanted to keep it; as a memento.

It didn't have to be that way. When Castiel brought Bobby back from the dead where Lucifer had killed him at the cemetery, he'd been dreaming. Crowley had been there; not mocking, not laughing at him for being killed. He'd simply plied him with alcohol and informed him, not so kindly, that Crowley was a sadist and a dominant figure and there was no way that Bobby was leaving now Crowley owned him. The old hunter found he hadn't minded, but before he could respond, he was brought back to the world of the living.

The demon hadn't mentioned it ever again, and Bobby assumed he had simply been dreaming. He had been wrong. The pair of them wanted each other, and they would have each other, forever.


	2. Sehnsucht

**In Pieces**

- Daianta

**Sehnsucht**

Sehnsucht means 'longing.'

I don't own anything in regards to Supernatural, I'm just a fan. If I wasn't so busy with being who I am, I would move to Canada and pursue a writing career, just so I could write for Supernatural. That would be epic. Sehnsucht is by Rammstein.

* * *

><p><em>Word Count: 206<em>

Winds howled around Gabriel as he stood on the top of a mountain, whose name he had forgotten. It wasn't important. He was angry, and he knew the wind was partly his fault. He couldn't help it.

He had just been blown off, and it made him pissed. He liked Sam Winchester, had done for, well, forever. But when he had finally plucked up the courage to tell Sam he loved him, he'd come to the house to see Sam with another woman.

Fuck him, indeed. Gabriel thought, settling into the snow with a huff. The cold didn't bother him, or his vessel. In fact, his vessel told him to get over the younger Winchester. This longing wasn't good; it would kill him one day. Gabriel told the man, James, to get lost. He would get what he wanted.

He closed his eyes for a moment of clarity. Even from here, he could feel Sammy; see him like a beacon. He could hear him thinking furiously, and bit back a smug grin when he hoped he was thinking of Gabriel.

_This longing will kill you_. James hissed. _Perhaps, _Gabriel thought, but he would still pine for the man who tries so hard to ignore him.


	3. Last Night In Brooklyn

**In Pieces**

- Daianta

**Last Night In Brooklyn**

Yeah, Supernatural isn't mine. I really enjoyed this one, Last Night In Brooklyn by InnerPartySystem is literally in my top ten favourite songs.

* * *

><p><em>Word Count: 241 <em>

It was cold, slightly dark. Raining, but the bodies and noises around him blurred the rain and made it less violent, less angry, and more like a persistent feeling. The bodies pressed harder and Dean found himself colliding with Castiel. He held the angel close, who looked well out of his league.

They were in Brooklyn for the fireworks, the one night of the year they had to be free. Castiel was craning his head to the sky, waiting for the inevitable noise and explosion of colours that meant the fireworks were here. To him, the park they were in was way too crowded, but being with Dean pushed those feelings away. It wasn't important anymore.

He found himself lost in Dean's eyes when he looked down, and how they smiled for him and him alone. Well into their second year of being together, Dean had realised that they had never watched fireworks together before. He had changed that by dragging him all the way out here to a park for the festivities.

The smell of burning wafted over from the bonfire they had, and the fire was reflected in Dean's eyes. He didn't seem haunted by Hell anymore, and Castiel held Dean close, pressing their lips together carefully, as a firework screamed overhead and exploded, dying in a shower of sparks. It was the last night of their honeymoon, now officially married, but Castiel was eager to make it memorable.


	4. Infiltrating ShinRa Corporation

**In Pieces**

- Daianta

**Infiltrating ShinRa Corporation**

Oh God, why? The name of this song is from Final Fantasy VII. I don't own FFVII or Supernatural, okay? Both of them are bloody amazing, though.

* * *

><p><em>Word Count: 215<em>

Infiltration wasn't a new thing; Bobby was used to it. He'd done quite a lot in his time. This was different. He was infiltrating Crowley's manor, where he had holed himself up once the Apocalypse had been averted and everything was normal again. He had his soul back, Sam was whole and complete, Castiel had renounced his God title and Dean was feeling normal again.

But Bobby missed Crowley. When the whole debacle between him and Cas had been stopped, the demon had vanished. Bobby had no reason to miss him, but had done so. There was a void feeling in his chest.

He ducked as a demon walked around the corner, and thrust out with a hand, ganking the demon, the blade stabbing just under the ribs. He lighted out without much noise, and Bobby ensured the body was hidden.

He rounded the corner, and slammed into Crowley's chest. Damn.

"I see you've come to say hello. I must say, Robert, I've missed your wit."

"Well, let's get a move on, then. I need a drink." He was angry that he had been found out, but was surprised to be genuinely excited to spend some time with Crowley without the demon angry that he had infiltrated his home. Perhaps the demon missed him too.


	5. The Lovers Dancing

**In Pieces**

- Daianta

**The Lovers Dancing**

Ugh. I felt like this song wasn't long enough as well. It's another by InnerPartySystem, from their first EP. I almost forgot the disclaimer. I don't own Supernatural.

I enjoyed this meme. It was difficult in places, but it was quite fun to do, as well. I think I write too many one shots. Ah well.

* * *

><p><em>Word Count: 194<em>

Sam always felt that he and Gabriel were dancing. They were dancing around an issue; avoiding another. It was always constructed; a party. Sam didn't feel like partying anymore, but it didn't matter. He would always allow Gabriel whatever he wanted.

The Archangel wasn't shallow, far from it, but he was fickle and liked the finer things. He had a hard time adapting to a life with humans, especially a Winchester, but he had grown used to it over time. By now, they had been living together for four years. Dean and Castiel had moved out years ago, although they hadn't gone far; near to Bobby's house. The old hunter too, had seemingly grown up and was enjoying a dance of his own with a certain _male_ demon. Sam guessed it was the reason Dean had moved so close to his adoptive father.

He found himself moving when Gabriel came through the door, whisking him into a kiss that had the angel laughing. He spun the shorter man in a circle, feeling like they were dancing again.

"You alright, Sammy?" Gabriel asked, confused.

"Yeah. I've got you, haven't I?"

"Of course."


End file.
